war_ragesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ætrix of Nazrunduth
Abilities Key of Water: Cold Resistance 20 Hostile Juxtaposition Gate (Plane of Water only) Summon Planar Ally Snake Army Crest: Bonus feat : Snake Style Possessions Besides her usual combat equipment, she is known for her soul bound key of water, capable of sending her enemies away, or summoning allies to her in plane of water. Activities Ætrix spends long stretches of time secluded, testing her summoning power in nature. The desert near her hometown had been her childhood backyard, however, upon returning to find her town in economic ruin, she has no where left to go besides where he faith calls her. Her thoughts have been consumed with finding a creature of the plane of water to serve as an ally against the enemies of her gods. She routinely performs life saving miracles for the Dwarves, traveling from town to town with her given place as one of societies finest citizens. Once general of the Snake army, Ætrix recently reinstated her battalion, including her and one other soldier under the crest bearing the snake. Her mission is to prevent a hostile invasion of the Dwarven Kingdom from outside threats. Relationships Her son Wysum is one of the few people that claim to be close to Ætrix. He remembers her best from his childhood as always trying to smile, although she was often too busy, and stressed, to adequately cover up her emotions. Though they did not have a home life worth note, she kept Wysum alive, and maybe most importantly, taught him about Dwarven culture before the powers at work forced him to the front lines in their war. She let him go, and he was brave when he left home. Since her retreating more from the public, Wysum saw her even less than when he was young, his mother is always hiding from him somewhere. He knows she cares for him very deeply, but they have both lived long enough to know that the strangest things are often too distracting for anyone to have the comfort they desire out of life, and sometimes, life is unfair. History She adopted a human child because of her exodus due to her sexuality within the clergy, rescuing him from the elements. She has often disassociated through her life, dreaming of better things in the church, until she felt a calling to pursue the art of invention. Her work may have distracted her from her family, however, Wysum would join the army when he became of age (as decreed by the government); he assured her, allowing her to put her efforts fully into her work. Years of development took her around the Ezrathunmuth region, inside the Monolith, and to the war lands outside of Raayhurst, as well as to the kings chambers to speak with royalty on behalf of the church all in pursuit for engineering knowledge. When a food shortage effected the town she was in, the townspeople faced malnutrition since they would not stray from their rigid diets. A design on Ætrix's drawing book held the solution, which she famously used to source new food from the very oceans of lava she was always told to avoid. By building a suit capable of protecting her body under the very waves of fire and poisonous gas, she descended into the unknown, an event she says changed her thoughts on religion ever since. Not only did she engineer a new vehicle for exploration, the dwarves now use the suit in combination with cranes to fish the oceans, and many subterranean fresh water lakes. For years after, the hero participated in the war against the invading humans at Raayhurst, and the elves entering from the wasteland at the foot of the Dwarven kingdom. She fought at a crystal farm the fiends of a poisoned acre, where she acquired many battle wounds, and the strength to affirm her faith. It was during her greatest triumph over the elves at the farm that she felt the pain of a wound through her chest, and fell into an immense darkness. Her battalion say she fell into a terrible nightmare, and did not wake for several days, constantly talking in her sleep about a coming danger. Her words were listened to by the oracles, who proved that she was receiving one of their visions, and had been intercepted by malicious agents. Once she woke, she had a change of personality. she no longer desired battle, and kept to herself. Those who knew her as their best friends found her cold, and obsessed with the arts of elementalism. No one could convince her of what to do, and she left for the wilds of the mountains. The last known contact with the hero was by a traveler near Nazrunduth desert with whom she traveled to Barakazaar on a speeding Dwarvish transport. Connected cities were alerted hours later of the first attacking undead sent by the witch Ethel living under Zunshar mines. A vantablack monster on wing exuded a poison onto the town, where Ætrix was seen in the workshop performing healing for the afflicted. Rumors and legends